


When It's 3AM

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ...Kinda, Come Marking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Kinda, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Thighs, Tsundere Huang Ren Jun, he's whipped for jaem, honestly...same LMAOOO, lowkey pillow princess renjun lolol, needy jaemin, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: It’s 3am, and Jaemin is hard—like, really hard—and if he doesn’t get off in the next few minutes he thinks he’ll actually die. (He’ll probably die anyway, getting murdered by Renjun for daring to wake him up this early on a Sunday).He decides to test his luck.





	When It's 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Boom, whores

“I swear to god, if it’s earlier than 12pm I’m going to destroy you.” For a second, Jaemin thinks that it’s amazing how, even half asleep at 3 in the morning, Renjun finds the energy to be annoyed with him. His boyfriend is too cute—that’s besides the point though. It’s 3am, and Jaemin is _ so _ fucking horny. He has no clue what he was dreaming about (well, maybe he can guess), but now he’s awake and he’s hard—like, _ really hard _ —and if he doesn’t get off in the next few minutes he thinks he’ll actually die. (He’ll probably die anyway, getting murdered by Renjun for daring to wake him up this early on a Sunday).

He decides to test his luck.

He pushes his body forward, closing the tiny gap that had been between them, slotting the line of his body against the older boy’s. When Renjun makes no move to push him away, he rolls his hips forward, just enough friction for him to huff out a breath, the air moving some of the hair at the nape of Renjun’s neck. The older boy makes sound at this, a warning, but honestly, Jaemin could care less. He rolls his hips again, his dick pressing in between Renjun’s bare ass cheeks. The head skips over Renjun’s hole, still slick with lube and cum from a few hours earlier, forcing a low groan out of Jaemin. Renjun isn’t as impressed, swinging his arm back to slap Jaemin’s thigh. Thankfully the blanket over them softens the blow but Jaemin whines for show anyway.

“Injunnie,” he drags the name out, voice a little too loud for what time it is, “can I please? I promise to make you feel good~”. They both know that he can make good on that, hell, he _ did _ make good on that a few hours before, but still Renjun shakes his head, scooting away a bit.

“No, I’m sore from before, keep your stupid dick away from my ass or I’ll kill you.” Okay, in Jaemin’s defense, Renjun was egging him on earlier, taunting him into being rougher with him than usual. Jaemin had only done what his little lover had wanted. He says as much out loud to Renjun, pulling the boy’s hips back to meet his again. Renjun moans a little this time, shifting his lower body to be a bit more comfortably pressed to Jaemin’s. The older boy is quiet for a moment before he replies.

“Fine but don’t put it in, I’m seriously sore. And don’t expect me to do any of the work.” Jaemin runs his fingers through Renjun’s hair, cooing softly about his sore boyfriend, promising to cook breakfast for the older boy later. Renjun just huffs in response, curling his arms around his pillow and relaxing. Jaemin busies himself by reaching under his pillow for the bottle of lube. He thinks vaguely about fingering Renjun anyway—he knows the older likes when it hurts—but he decides to be nice to his boyfriend. Instead, he spreads the lube on his hand then presses that hand between Renjun’s legs, spreading it on the boy’s upper thighs. He massages the area a bit, smiling at how Renjun melts into the sensation, then pulls his hand away, spreading the leftover from his hand onto his dick. He really can’t believe how hard he is, even the sensation of his hand feeling more intense than usual. He scoots forward to slot his body into the line of Renjun’s, palming at his dick for a second before moving his hips to slide it between the seam of Renjun’s legs.

The way he’s laying down makes the gap between Renjun’s legs tiny, the area squeezing tight around Jaemin’s dick. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend that he’s fucking into Renjun’s hole, the warm wetness sucking him in. His hips are up high enough that the top of his dick rubs along Renjun’s balls and grazes the bottom of the older boy’s dick. The sensation makes Renjun squeeze his legs together, the pressure dragging a moan out of Jaemin.

He’s embarrassed at how close he is to coming already. His thrusts aren’t fast but they’re hard as he fucks in between Renjun’s thighs. One of his arms is thrown over Renjun’s chest to keep the boy as close as possible and Renjun has latched onto his hand, squeezing it like he squeezes his legs. He’s letting out these little pants, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach, bouncing with each press of Jaemin’s hips. Renjun lets go of Jaemin’s hand to reach down and tug at his own cock, whining loudly as Jaemin’s thrusts became more and more erratic until they both finally come. Jaemin pulls back a bit so that his cum drips all over the inside of Renjun’s thighs, smearing into the skin as the boy shifts.

Renjun’s breathing is heavy but slowing down and he orders Jaemin to clean him up before promptly falling back asleep. As he wipes Renjun down, Jaemin wonders if the older boy’s thighs will be chafed in the morning but pushes the thought away when his dick starts to stir. He throws out the tissue and flops back into bed, spooning Renjun’s smaller body.

He closes his eyes and hopes for another good dream.


End file.
